The Untold Story
by littlemissgloom
Summary: Lily and James 7th Year at Hogwarts, until their death. Rating only for mild swearing. shouldn't go any higher than T rated
1. Chapter 1

"Evans" cried James potter as he stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting for his fellow marauders, Sirius black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"How nice to see you again! How was your summer?" he asked as he chased her to the train.

"Potter" Lily said with an unnatural flirtyness to her voice.

This made James stop abruptly, _did she just flirt with me? _

This shocked James as for the past 6 years Lily Evans never talked to James potter unless she had to. James wasn't really sure what it was that made her hate him but he guessed it could be him asking her out 24/7.

Lily turned around smiling. If she was made to admit it, she had liked James ever since the last few weeks of 6 year. Surprisingly it had taken an argument with Black to make him grow up. And now since he had, she was ready to maybe give him a chance.

"My summer was great, yours?"

James just stared blankly at her, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish.

"Um, James?" Lily asked while waving her hand in front of his face

"Oh, oh Yeh it was great thanks" James said regaining his composure "I see you got head girl then" nodding towards the badge on her chest.

"oh yeah, and, wow… I see you got head boy, um that's a bit of a surprise" Lily said eyeing up the badge.

"Yeah, it was a bit, I expected Remus to get it"

"Yeah me too, oh well, congratulations. Dumbledore must of had his reasons, right?

" I guess, and um congratulations to!" James said, running his hand through his hair.

Lily couldn't think of anything else to say, she was too preoccupied with James deep brown eyes.

James was also rendered speechless by Lily's emerald green eyes. Until he heard someone calling his name in the background. Turning round he noticed his best friend of 6 years Sirius Black. Raising a hand in greeting he turned back to Lily and said "Um, well I've got to go, but I guess I'll see you in the heads compartment?"

Lily smiled and nodded "Ok, see you later" she turned and walked towards the train in search of her own friends.

Once she was gone James turned his attention to Sirius who was now standing with Remus and Peter.

"Hey guys" James said with a huge smile on his face.

"Did I just see what I thought I saw" Sirius asked faking a shocked expression "Did James potter and Lily Evans just have a **civilized **conversation with each other?"

"I didn't just imagine that, you saw it too Padfoot?" Remus exclaimed dramatically

James rolled his eyes at the two and said proudly "Yes actually we did, it is possible you know!"

"Oh I know its possible, I just never thought it would happen" Remus said smartly.

"Hey! I was gonna say that" Sirius shouted out, so loudly half the people on the station turned to find the source of the commotion.

James smiled at his two friends bickering, while Peter just watched. He didn't know what he had done to deserve them.

Sirius was his best friend and second in command in their group, they had meet on their first train ride to Hogwarts, at the time they had been talking about what houses they were going to be sorted into. That's also where he had first laid eyes on Lily and unfortunately Snape.

Him and Sirius had been friends ever since, although they had, had a serious argument towards the end of 6th year about Remus "furry little problem" but fortunately it didn't take that long for them to become friends again.

Remus was the brainier out of the four although most of it was book smart. Remus was a werewolf, and was weary of becoming friends with anyone in case of hurting them. But he and Sirius hadn't taken any notice of his attempts to isolate himself and had kept perusing him until he gave in. After about a year of knowing him he and Sirius had figured out and confronted him about being a werewolf. They had been surprise but it had never really bothered them and they made sure he knew it. So instead of abandoning him they made a pact to help him, they all decided to become Animagi, and by 5th year had mastered it. James became a Stag, Sirius a big black Dog and Peter a Rat. That was how they had got their nicknames, James became Prongs, Sirius became Padfoot and Peter became Wormtail. Ever since then they had accompanied Moony (Remus) to the shrieking shack to transform.

Peter was well, Peter. There was nothing really special about him.

All together they became the marauders, pranksters of Hogwarts.

James was snapped out of his thoughts when Padfoot smacked him round the head

"Prongs, stop day dreaming and sit down already" Sirius said while rolling his eyes.

James looked up to find himself in a compartment already. Shaking his head he sat down, before quickly standing up again looking wide eyed

"what time is it moony?" he asked panicked

"um.. 11:05, why?"

"shit!" James said as he slide the compartment door open

"whoa! Prongs, hold up where you going?" Sirius asked confused, they always sat on the train together.

"Heads compartment" James said as he tried to run out the door, but Sirius was holding his arm

"Um, why?" asked Peter timidly

"Because I'm head boy ! And if I'm late Lily will hate me again!" Finally getting his arm free and running through the door.

Remus, Sirius and Peter stood stock still with their mouths wide open staring at the door James had just run through.

All of a sudden Sirius shouted "NNNNNOOO! My best friend, one of the biggest pranksters in Hogwarts history has just become a rule abiding pin head!" he shouted as he dropped to the floor with fake sobs.

"um Padfoot, its um ok don't worry, it still James" Wormtail said attentively, worrying that Sirius really was crying.

Sirius was now thumping the floor with both fists still pretending to sob.

Remus just sat back down rolled his eyes at Peter and muttered "Dumbledore's off his rocker" before going back to his book.

**

* * *

**

**Please, please review I really want to know what you think and weather to continue… I would also be happy to add any suggestions or idea's for the story you into it. Please review and thanks for reading!**

**LittleMissGloom!**

**-x- **


	2. Chapter 2

James sped down the hallway as he raced to the heads compartment, not wanting to be late on his first day, He was quite happy that Lily hadn't sent him evil glares yet, and he wanted to keep it that way. Not ruin it by being late to a prefect meeting.

As he reached the door he saw Lily laying down on one of the chairs, stretched out lazily reading. James took a moment to compose himself and get rid of the inappropriate thoughts that were running through his head at that moment. Sighing he put his hand on the door and slid open the door slowly, waiting for the explosion that would be lily voice any minute. Taking another deep breath he walked in to the compartment.

--

Lily looked discreetly towards the door, to see and nervous and anxious James standing outside with his hand on the door. Smiling as she turned back to her book, she had the sudden need to laugh.

She had never seen, let alone think that the James Potter could be nervous, the very idea of a trembling, stuttering James was enough to make a small giggle escape her lips, that was when she realized that she had never really looked at him as anything else than a big headed toe rag, she had never really tried to see the good in him. When there was clear proof that he was a great person, the loyalty he had for his friends showed that, she was woken from her thoughts when James seemed to have found the courage to slide open the compartment door.

A smile automatically graced her face when she looked up to see his deep hazel eyes and ruffed up hair. Although she wouldn't let anyone else know it, she did actually think he was quite dishy really.

"Hey Lily" James said hesitantly, eyeing her carefully.

"Hello James" Lily replied happily.

James just continued to look at her as if she was going to explode any minute, before sighing and deciding that he would never ever understand women.

"Um so, shall we sort all this paperwork out before the others get here?" Lily said quizzically after a moments silent's.

"Yeah, ok then" James said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck

"I'm kinda new to this so your have to show me what to do" he said sheepishly

"That fine, don't worry about it" Lily smiled sweetly.

--

An hour later, after the prefects meeting that ran very smoothly in James opinion, lily and James were sitting in the heads compartment. They had been getting along like a house on fire, they had not said or exchanged any harsh words, let alone even think them.

In fact, Lily was surprised at just how easy it was to talk to James. It was like it was completely new person, not the old prat who had taken to hexing anyone who was slightly different or asking her out 24/7.

All in all, Lily was incredibly happy about her decision to sallow her pride and get to know the real James.

Just then the compartment door was slid open to reveal 2 girls, the taller one of the two was Lily's best friend Marlene McKinnon. Lily had known her since their first train ride to Hogwarts, and had instantly became best friends. Marlene was tall with long brown shoulder length hair and icy blue eyes. She was the sporty one out of the three, she was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team along with james. The best thing about her was she could make you laugh at anytime, even if she was trying to be deadly serious.

The girl standing next to her was Lucy Johnston, a female version of Peter Pettigrew. She was the tag along, and adored Marlene. She was short and slightly podgy, with dirty blonde hair and a dark brown eyes. She also had freckles almost covering her entire face. Lily and Marlene had first meet Lucy in their first week at Hogwarts, although they shared a dorm with her they weren't really friends. They had stood up for her when they had spotted a bunch of 5 year Slytherins making fun of her. Ever since she had follow Lily and Marlene (mainly Marlene) around like a lost puppy.

"Hi Lily" Marlene shouted, making james jump and turn around.

When Marlene spotted james however, her normally smiley , happy face turned sour.

"Oh, Hi Potter" she said with a icy tone. James noticing he was not in her good books just nodded and looked at lily.

Marlene looked at lily as if to say "Why are hanging out with Potter?" while lily was sending a glare back say clearly to "Play nice!"

"Well anyway, Sorry to interrupt on this cosy chat but… Lily where have you been? You were supposed to meet us in our compartment 2hrs ago" Marlene said, pointing to her watch to emphasize the "2hrs" part.

Lucy nodded vigorously.

Lily looked down at her watch and grasped, she had been talking to james for over two hours and had not even noticed that it was started to get dark outside, which would mean that they would be nearing Hogsmeade station in the next hour.

"Oh, um I'm so sorry Marly, my and james where just catching up.

"Oh right ok, well next time you could tell us if you are going to ditch us!" she said jokingly.

"Lily!" Lucy exclaimed

"You need to get your robes on!"

Lily looked at james quickly and saw that he was obviously trying, but failing to shade away from Marlene's death glares.

"Ok, then lets go, Bye james see you at the station, yeah? We need to get everyone onto the carriages" lily said with a sweet smile.

"Yeah ok see you there" james said also smiling wearily, mainly because Marlene had not given up on her death glares.

"Great Bye!" Lily shouted as she ran out of the door, with Marlene and Lucy following closely.

James sighed, while getting up to find his mates.

"_She is one heck of a girl" _

_**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all reading, and please, please review it means a lot! Um… I have a challenge for people, the next chapter is the feast and I need some idea's for a simple but effective prank that the marauders could throw off as I need to make a tiny argument between Lily and James happen as I don't like it being all happy and fluffy. Lol. But don't worry it will only be a small argument. So any suggestion would be appreciated. So, yeah thanks again and plz review it encourages me to write more!!**_

_**Hannah (LittleMissGloom) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Lilylooked up at the castle with a wistful smile up at the castle as they were being transported by the horseless carriages. She loved being a home with her family (minus petunia, of course). But she loved being at Hogwarts more.

At home she was happy but not really happy, her parents were nice. But petunia was just plain mean. For no reason. She had never done anything, apart from being different, she had never done anything to hurt or harm her in any way, shape or form.

"Hey Lily?" Marlene said breaking Lilyfrom her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Lilysaid, looking up.

Marlene looked hesitant to speak, but continued anyway "What was that? You know, with James back on the train?"

Lilylooked confused "What do you mean?"

Marlene rolled her eyes and scoffed "LilyEvans, you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Honestly I don't" Lilystated holding her arms up in defence.

"I can see I'm gonna have to spell this out" Marlene said tiredly, before looking up "You, Potter, talking… Civilly?"

"Oh, that."

"And they call you the brightest witch of our age" Marlene muttered under her breath.

" It was nothing." Lilyexclaimed quickly, trying to look innocent.

Lilywould normally of told Marlene anything, but this was one thing she did not want spread round the school until she was good and ready.

Marlene smiled slyly "You like him, don't you?"

She had always had this weird ability to guess anything, even if you were trying to hide it.

"NO!" Lilyshouted, just a bit to quickly.

"Yes, you do!" Marlene exclaimed. "I knew it! I always knew it! Lucy did you hear that Lilyis finally liking James Potter!"

Lucy looked up from her packet of Bertie botts every flavoured beans, "Huh, sorry what?"

"Oh, never mind" Marlene said, looking disgusted as Lucy popped 10 beans into her mouth at once.

After a slight pause Marlene said "Lucy, we are about to have a huge feast, and you are eating sweets?"

"Um, yes, I was hungry" Lucy stated before going back for more.

Marlene shaked her head at Lucy before turning her head back to Lilywith a manic gleam in her eye. "So Lily, weren't you about to tell why you all of a sudden fancy Potter?" she said lightly.

"Oh, look we're here" Lilyreplied, secretly relived she could avoid the question. Before the train had even stopped Lilyhad already pulled open the carriage and was running up the castle steps, with Marlene calling after her "I will get it out of you LilyMarie Evans"

* * *

"Prongs?" Sirius said suddenly, while they were sitting in the carriage going up to the castle.

"Yes, Padfoot" James said absentmindedly while looking out of the window, silently debating with himself weather to ask Lilyout or not.

" I want to prank the first years at the feast!" he said in a childish voice.

Remus looked up sharply with a scowl "Now really Padfoot, I don't think tha-" but he was cut off by James before he could finish his sentence.

"That's a great idea, Padfoot! Lets do that." James said happily. "it will take my mind of Lilyfor a while!"

"Great Sirius" cried blissfully "So what shall we do?"

As the carriage pulled up and they got out, James turned round to Sirius and whispered in his ear. As James spoke Sirius smile got wider and wider until he finally shouted "That's brilliant! Yeah, lets do that!" nodding.

Remus eyed the two boy wearily and said "What are you going to do?"

"Not to worry my dear friend, not to worry" James said trying to look mysterious as he walked away up the stone steps that led to the Entrance hall

* * *

Once the four Marauders were inside and seated, they sat a waited for the first years to be lead in.

"Guys I really don't think this is such a good idea" Remus stated quietly, so no one around them would hear him.

"Oh, come on Remus" James whined "let me have a bit of fun before I have to become all…" he pulled a face before saying "mature".

Just then the double doors to the great hall opened and 15 first year walked led by Professor McGonagall.

"Ok here's the plan" Sirius said with a devious smile on his face "When anyone gets sorted into any house" James cut in and said "Not the Gryffindor though?" Sirius gave him a look and continued "Of course not the Gryffindor, James what do you take me for? Anyway, before I was interrupted, as they run over to the table we hit the floor with a slippy hex and watch them go flying down the walkway!"

"Shhh, guys I want to listen to the hat!" Peter squeaked out timidly.

The 4 turned around just as a voice started echoing out of the rim of the hat.

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn

,There lived four wizards of renown

,Whose names are still well known: Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad ,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

The whole hall broke into cheers as McGonagall put the stool down and pulled out her list of names.

"Jamie smith" was the first name she called out. The boy walked up to the stool slowly, looking relived that all he had to do was put on a hat, but also looking like he was about to be sick.

After a few moments the hat shouted out "RAVENCLAW". the boy jumped up with a huge smile on his face and ran off towards the table. However by the time he had climbed down the steps Sirius had already muttered "lubricus, labilis" under his breath while discreetly pointing his wand at the walkway.

The effect was immediate, the young Ravenclaw went flying down the walkway as if it had been greased. The look on the boy and other first year students faces sent James and Sirius into a fit of laughter, while Remus just looked on disapprovingly. Peter didn't even to seem anything unusual had happened.

And that's how it went on until all the first years had been sorted. Each time a student went flying down the walkway, Lilysent James a glare clearly stating that they would be having worlds later on about this. James knew from past experience that Lily was about to shout at him. _"So much for getting along" _James thought bitterly.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

James winced, he had only been back at Hogwarts for not even a day and Lilywas all ready screaming at him.

"Will you please calm down, Evans" James asked calmly, trying to defuse the situation before it got out of hand.

"CALM DOWN!" Lily shouted, before looking around the hallway to make sure no one was listening, and then lowering her voice to a deathly whisper "Calm down, why did you do that? They were just first years, they didn't do anything to you!"

"Ok, Evans listen, it was a harmless prank, nobody was hurt"

"Ok, nobody was hurt, but they were all humiliated, don't you remember how nervous you were when you were sorted?"

James didn't answer, he was to busy thinking about how right Lilywas, he was really nervous when he had to be sorted. He was so worried about letting down his parents and over stuff that he couldn't even sit still, and now he thought about it Sirius had been the same, worried about becoming like his parents.

James shook his head to rid him self of his thoughts, as they reached the door to the head dorm rooms. "What do you want the password to be?" James said looking at Lily.

"How about James is a prick?" she said sarcastically.

"Ok, then, if that's what you want. What she said" he said to the portrait guarding the door. "and can please not let in Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or Peter Pettigrew in please, even if they have the password. The portrait nodded.

"Why can't they come in?"

"Because I don't really want to be woken up at 3 am just because Sirius is bored, and I'm guessing you don't either.

"Fine whatever… and don't think I'm not mad at you, because I am" Lilysaid matter of factually.

"Lily, for the last time I didn't do anything wrong" James said agitated.

"YES YOU DID!"

Lily screamed "DO YOU KNOW WHAT?" she said poking James in the chest. "I THOUGHT YOU HAD CHANGED, I WAS GOING TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE!"

James looked shocked.

"BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG, I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU ANYMORE! STAY OUT OF MY WAY AND DON'T TALK TO ME, OR SO HELP ME I WILL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK"

James snapped back to reality when he heard the word "hex".

"Now hang on, I think your over reacting slightly"

"I'M NOT OVER REACTING!" She said throwing her hands into the air and storming off.

James just looked over at the door Lily had just slammed and shook his head. First thing in the morning he was going to see Remus and get some advice on what to say to her.

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading and please review! It means a lot when you do****J****. Suggestions are welcome, so if you want anything in the story just let me know. The next update may take awhile, because I have tests and coursework that needs doing, but I will try and get it up within the next two weeks. Thanks again and please, please review!**

**Hannah x**


	4. Breakfast Discussions

Lily ran into her room and slammed the door, breathing heavily she leaned against the door and looked around and a slight smile filled her flushed face. Her room was the spitting image of her room at home, pale green walls, cream carpet and a darker green bed spread.

Pushing herself off the door she had leaned against, she went and sat on her bed and picked up one of the many pictures on her desk. This was her favourite picture ever. Some 5th year had taken it when they were in 2nd year, when she could just about tolerate James; it was the whole of her year, well only the Gryffindor's anyway. Lily had no idea why she had kept it, James had decided to ruin it and pick her up bridal style. If the small clip were to continue running, you would have seen Lily turn around and smack James around the head before demanding to be put down.

Lily sighed, lowered herself in a laying position, and closed her eyes thinking about all the times James had asked her out, and found her giggling at some his ridiculous attempts before drifting off into a heavy sleep.

The next day James woke up in a very bad mood. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning up until about three in the morning where he finally fell into light sleep, only to be awakened 2 hours later by an overenthusiastic Padfoot demanding that he get up and play catch with him!

Silently he hulled himself downstairs and out into the corridor where he was meet with a sleeping Sirius, smirking he pulled out his wand and transfigured his Pyjama bottoms into a bright pink pair of boxes that on the back said "SLAP HERE TO WAKE ME". Just for good measure, he also transfigured his hair into blonde ringlets that fell down his back. _"They didn't call him the transfiguration master for nothing!" _James thought as he pocketed his wand and continued his way down to breakfast to find Remus.

"MOONY MY FRIEND, So nice to see you! So I was wondering because you're my best mate and all-"

"What have you done this time James?" Moony said in a subdued manner, as he was engrossed in his book at the time.

James winced as he used his birth name and dropped to the seat and said quickly "Ok, its Lily, I think she hates me again"

Remus dropped his book and banged his head on to the table sighing

"James" he stated annoying "You have not even been back at Hogwarts a full 24 hours and she hates you already? What did you do?"

"I think it was the prank," James said hesitantly "What should I do moony?"

Remus groaned, "Do you know what? I really think you should just drop the pranks, the constant asking her out and just try and be her friend first"

James just stared at him as if he had grown three heads and then said loudly "Are you serious?"

"Yes, prongs I am, be her friend and then ask her out" Just before James was about to speak again he shoved a bit of toast in his mouth and said "Just do it, now eat before Padfoot and Wormtail gets here and eat everything"

At 8:45, exactly Sirius walked into the great hall dressed in none other than his bright pink boxers and blonde ringlets.

"PRONGS! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"I don't know what you're talking about Padfoot," James said calmly trying but failing to mask his laughter. "Nice boxers by the way" he added casually. Sirius reddened, turned away and stalked out the hall glaring at anyone who laughed.

James looked at Remus who was also trying to mask his laughter and bust into laughter quickly followed by Remus.

A couple of minutes later James and Remus were still finding it hard to stop laughing but immediately silenced when he heard a familiar laugh, turning around sharply he was meet with a hysterical lily and a giggling Marlene. He instantly tensed when he saw he approach them, waiting for the shouting, cursing, hexing etc. that she could throw at him. However, it did not come instead she spoke to Remus and completely ignored him.

"Remus, why is Sirius running through the halls with only a pink pair of boxers on?" lily asked curiously and then adding as an after thought "and why was he being chased by people wanting to smack his arse?"

"I wouldn't know Lily, why don't you ask James," Remus said lightly but also sending a stern stare at James to start being nice.

Lily looked at him expectantly.

"Um, it's his first day of school ritual… he always does it. I don't know why" he said thinking quickly, not wanting to give her an excuse to hate him even more.

"Oh, ok then. I suppose that doesn't really surprise me," she said as she sat down and grabbed some breakfast.

James stared at her shocked, had she really just sat next to him after their argument last night? He decided to test the water just to make sure she was not going to bite his head off.

"So Lily how did you like your first night in the heads dorm?" he asked hesitantly.

Lily smirked when she heard the slight shake in his voice alerting her to his nervousness.

"Oh, it was alright, you know, it would have been better if you had just apologized for being a total arse. But thanks for asking Potter" she said sarcastically.

James winced when she said Potter. "_Back to last name bases then"_ he thought bitterly. He sighed and looked at Remus for help, but all he got was a sympathetic expression and small shrug. He was about ask something when there head of house Professor McGonagall started making her way towards them with their timetables. When she reached James, she pursed her lips and said, "I didn't forget about last night Mr. Potter, tomorrow you shall report to my office at 8pm sharp for your detention" James nodded glumly as he took his timetable "Yes Professor"

Lily looked at his smugly, but stopped when Remus caught her eye.

"Mr Lupin, I hope you know you haven't got out of his either" Professor McGonagall said with a fixed glare. Remus was about to say something when James jumped in "Professor, it wasn't Remus or Sirius it was just me don't give them detentions" he pleaded.

She eyed him curiously until sighing and making her way further down the table.

He sighed in relief before getting up. "What have you got first Moony?" he asked.

"Muggle Studies, you?"

"Care of Magical Creatures" he sighed, before mumbling, "I should go find Padfoot and apologize"

Lily looked up sharply "Apologize for what?"

"It doesn't matter," he said shaking his head before walking away.

Remus waited until James was out of earshot before rounding on Lily "Why are you so upset about a stupid prank? He has been doing them for years. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he knows how nervous it is to be sorted in front of the whole school and he still went ahead and done it" she said matter of faculty.

"Yes but, he has changed lily, since last year he has had to change… grow up, for you and for reasons I won't go into. This year is going to be tough on him and you being the way your being isn't helping."

"What other reason" Lily asked

"I can't tell you, i'm sure he will tell you eventually. But can you please just give him a chance, please?"

Lily started silent as Remus got up and walked away.

"Remus!" she called suddenly

He turned his head, Lily nodded and he smiled.

**Hope you like it, try and guess what the other reason is. Please review, i promise that i will reply to all of them. When i get more than 3 review i will update :)**

**Hannah x**


	5. A Friendship in the Making

It was 2 weeks into 7th year and James was already getting on Lily's nerves. Apart from the several winks in her direction and numerous pranks, that Lily had to admit were harmless and funny, the Marauders hadn't really done anything for her to scream and stomp her feet about. Lily sighed and looked up from her potion notes she was attempting to write, another thing that was still spinning round her head was what Remus said about James maturing. She knew he had grown up a bit, but she didn't know he had done it for her. She also really wanted to know the other reason. Looking up at the back of James head an involuntarily smile graced her face. _She really wanted to run her hands through his hair._

* * *

James smirked when he felt lily's eyes literary burning holes in the back of his head. He really didn't know what was up with her recently, she hadn't shouted at him at all for his pranks, not that, that was a bad thing; he just sort of missed her cute little flushed face when she was angry.

He had even taken Remus's advice into account and tried and tried to act platonic but it just didn't work... and he knew it never really would. Truth was he couldn't really see a future without Lily. To him it had always been him, Lily a couple of kids and a little cottage with a white picket fence.

James was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't even realise that the class had been dismissed. Looking around he spotted Lily leaving, rushing to catch up with her, he grab her hand and pulled her into a nearby broom cupboard.

"James what do you think you're doing?" She screamed from beneath James hand.

"Shhh Lily, I just want to talk to you that's all" he said dragging her through the door.

Once he had got her through the door, he released her  
"Your such an idiot James, we have DADA next and we ca-

"I'm sorry!" he blurted out quickly stopping her now instead of an hour later when she had finished her rant. "I should have never done that prank, it was wrong and i promise next time i won't do it!"

Lily stared at him with a slack jaw and wide eyes, trying to work out if what she had just heard was real and not figment of her imagination. Gaining her composure she shook her head lightly and closed her mouth "Um, ok, i accept your apology. Just don't do it again please"

"Promise" James said with a mock salute and a hand on his heart.

Lily giggled "So is this the only reason you dragged me here"

"Yep!" he said while laughing.

"Ok, well i was wondering if i could ask you something."

"You just did" he said teasingly

"James!" she scowled

"Ok, ok!" he exclaimed holding his hands up in defence, "Shoot!"

"Um, ok... you know at the station, on the first day?" James nodded. "Um why weren't your parents there?"

James paled slightly. On that day his parents had told him that they were working and that he was a "big boy" now and could get himself to the station on time, he accepted that and was fine with it. Until he got a letter saying where they had really been and why. Let's just say it wasn't good news for the Potter family.

It wasn't that he didn't want to tell Lily, he did, he just didn't want the sympathy that would come along with the news. Nobody else knew apart from the Marauders and a few teaching staff knew and that was only because family were considered some of the top Aurors in the Wizarding World.

"Um, they were busy working and all. You know grown up stuff" James winced at his lame excuse.

"You know that i'm here, if you need me don't you?" Lily said know that the excuse was a cover up.

He nodded and decided to tell the truth in a slightly vague version "Stuffs happening at home and it's a just hard time at the moment , you know... I don't think i'm ready to be alone just yet" giving her a slight hint hoping to make it easier for her to work out so he wouldn't have to say it, saying it made it feel real and he wasn't ready for that yet.

She smiled slightly at his vague answer, picking up on the alone part, she suddenly frowned, _they couldn't be..._

* * *

That evening Lily and James were doing rounds and getting on like a house on fire. Lily hadn't forgotten about what he had said in the broom closet but decided to leave it and let him tell her in his own time.

"So what are your favorite subjects?" James asked, they were playing twenty questions and James was on number ten.

"Complex charms and potions" she answered without hesitation. James looked at her weirdly "Why complex charms?" he asked slowly, almost afraid of the answer. She smiled "Complex charms are better because they have more layers to them, there's a lot of different things that can happen when you use a charm or do something in a certain way that nobody would expect. It's more interesting"

"Can't argue with that i suppose" he shrugged, "Your turn"

She giggled, "Ok what do you want to be when you leave school?"

"An Auror, like my mum and dad"

"Wow, i never thought of you as a potential Auror" she said surprised.

"What did you see me as?" he frowned while saying, everyone who knew him always said he would be an amazing Auror.

"I dunno some world class Quidditch player or something. Either that or you not having a job at all, i mean you have got a lot of money" she said sheepishly.

"Oh" there was an long awkward pause before James blurted "I have changed you know... i'm not the same person i was before"

"I know James and i'm glad i finally get a chance to see the real, grown up version of you" she said sweetly, a soft pink gracing her cheeks.

James broke away from their eye contact and looked out of the window on the 7th floor corridor, feeling guilt about not sharing everything with her even though he knew he owed he nothing. He silently debated whether to tell her about his parents or not.

After a moment James spoke up "Lily, my parents are..."

**(evil laugh) cliff hanger! You can probably all guess what is up with James parents by now there are enough clues. Anyway i'm sorry for the long wait i had a really bad case of writers block. Updates should be more frequent now. Thanks for reading and please please take time to review it means a lot!!**

**Ly all!**

**Hannah**


End file.
